


Home

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Prompt #17: New holiday traditions.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Home

"Mommy, can I get some glitter please?" the little girl glanced at her mother with a toothy grin.

"Sure, honey," Ellie handed her the bottles of blue, pink and green glitter.

"You put glitter on everything, Lissy," the boy who sat next to the girl exclaimed with annoyance.

"And you're boring!" Lissy stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Shush, you two," Ellie looked at her children. The twins Lissy and Charlie acted like cat and mouse ever since they wore born. They loved each other dearly when it really mattered, but most of the time they just loved to tease and play tricks on each other. "Your dad will be home soon and I'm sure he'd love to see our new ornaments." She tried to calm them down before the real fight could even start.

Every year since Nick and Ellie got married they'd made their own handmade ornaments for the tree a week before Christmas Eve. When the twins were just a little over one year old the family had carried on this new tradition and never missed a year.

"But we need to save daddy two or three - he'll be sad if he doesn't get to make his own." Lissy pouted at the thought.

"Of course, honey, I already put a few plain ornaments aside so he can do his when he gets home, ok?" The girl just hummed in response.

When the three heard the key turn in the front door, announcing Nick’s arrival, the twins looked up with glee.

"Daddy, we're making ornaments!" Charlie called out with joy and looked at his father who'd just entered the kitchen.

"Oh, how exciting!" Nick gave his children a quick kiss on the foreheads and leaned down to kiss his wife. Then he took in the mess Ellie and the kids had made on the table, and underneath, and chuckled. "You've been busy, I see!"

Nick sat down on the seat next to Ellie and started searching for colourings and glitters to design his tree and snowflake ornaments.

When Ellie nudged him gently under the table he looked up from his work and shot her a happy and light smile." Everything alright?"

"Pretty perfect," the blonde replied in a whisper and leaned closer towards him. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I've missed you, babe."

Nick smirked and whispered back, "I've missed you too, babe."

The couple exchanged another smile and watched their children who, to their surprise, didn't tease or annoy each other at the moment. Instead, they sat at the table and continued creating their ornaments for the tree in relative silence. Both seemed to hum some kind of melodies neither of their parents could identify.

"This is it, El. This is us. Our dream come true," Nick murmured.

"Our dream come true," Ellie could only silently repeat in awe. Even after more than seven years, she still couldn't believe at times that they'd finally had the family both had always wished for. After everything they'd been through and almost giving up hope, Ellie and Nick had finally found their happiness. Their Home. 


End file.
